


The Girl in Classroom AA-23

by Loubylou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Ben swears like a Sailor, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/M, Greysexual Ben, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Ominisexual Rey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Rey loves it, Sex Positive, Side Gingerflower, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), We stan the oxford comma in this house, happy hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubylou/pseuds/Loubylou
Summary: Rey Nowen has been an Art teacher at Alderaan High for just over two years, Ben's been besotted for almost that whole time
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! 
> 
> This is my very first fic!! I think it sprang from a @galacticidiots prompt, but also from @marajaderen1's wonderful textfic Those Great Romances https://twitter.com/marajaderen1/status/1254094709951168512
> 
> I forget where I saw a fic use Nowen (no-one) as a surname, but it's been stuck in my head ever since. Please let me know if you've read it in a fic before, I'd love to give the writer the credit they deserve.
> 
> Thanks!

Rey Nowen had worked at Alderaan High for a little over two years, 748 days to be exact, not that she was keeping a tally; she hadn't done that since she was a discarded child left to the foster care system. This was her very first job as a qualified teacher, and she spent the majority of those 748 days trying to inspire young minds that art wasn’t stuffy museums and expensive, unattainable price tags; but a skill that could be applied to everyday life. 

Although quite similar to her native London, Alderaan City was not the sprawling metropolis that her motherland was; but it did contain just enough activity to keep her busy and thriving. There were restaurants with heavenly food, bars where she could drink, smoke, and dance the night away, and a sweeping coastline where she could swim, walk, and sketch till it was too dark to see. 

Rey had brought very little with her when she made the move across the ocean, not that she had much by the way of earthly wares, to begin with; having spent most of her formative years bouncing around foster homes, culminating in the prize arsehole that was Unkar fucking Plutt. Her last foster father would never win awards for his parenting, quite the opposite in fact; the Gods themselves only knew how he was ever allowed to be a state-sanctioned guardian.

In the past two years, Rey had finally started to chip away at her self-preservational walls. Walls that she had spent years cultivating, pruning, and building into an impenetrable fortress of protection. She had allowed her friendship group to grow exponentially. Mostly the new ranks consisted of colleagues that had transitioned from acquaintances, to work friends, and now she considered them family. People who she would kill for, die for, and occasionally shared her food with. It had taken Rey a long time to understand that her love for these new people was reciprocated in spades, and as such, she allowed these people into her guarded heart.

Chief among these colleagues turned family was Rose Tixo-Hux and Finn Storm. Rose taught Physics and supported the engineering after school club, and was a spitfire of a woman! Shorter than Rey at 5'2", Rose was a storm in a teacup. She exuded confidence in a way that made Rey envious; that is not to say that Rey was a shy and retiring wall-flower - far from it, but the way Rose came at life was a tour de force; something her long-suffering partner, and more recent husband Armitage Tico-Hux could ascertain to. 

Hux, never to be called Armitage - only Rose had the rights to use the first name, and even then only on 'special' occasions, taught music. His classroom was always noisy and raucous; being only a few doors down from Rey's, she could often hear him singing loudly with his students to some current chart 'hit' or another. Hux was an ex-pat like herself but hailed from Rep of Ireland instead of Rey's England. Not that you needed to hear him speak to guess this, Hux had been cursed with flame-red hair and skin so pale veins could be seen quite easily. Rose often joked that their children would be a weird mix of orange-haired, Vietnamese beauties. 

Finn Storm started at Alderaan High the very same day as Rey had, causing an immediate and irrefutable bond between the two migrants. How two Londoners had managed to find work in the same high school thousands of miles from where they'd grown up was a miracle that Rey was thankful for. Finn taught History and was exceptionally passionate about ensuring his students knew the true accounts of history, not just the propaganda of the winners. He would always strive to ensure that even the smallest minority was heard from. 

It was through activism and trying to right histories atrocities that he had met Poe Dameron. Poe worked in the Mayor’s office and had charisma flowing through his veins and out through his pores. His confidence and suave manner had had Finn falling hook line and sinker approximately 0.5 seconds after their first meeting. Their relationship had started burning hard and strong with no sign of slowing down, in fact, the pair were in the process of planning their wedding.

"Knock, knock. Earth to Rey?" announced Rose as she entered Rey's classroom, the scent of paint and turps lingered in the air. "Rosie!!! Am I glad to see you!" said Rey as she jumped up from where she'd been perched on her desk, caught in a daydream about a Byronic man-mountain who wanted to worship at her feet, as though she were Aphrodite. 

Rose pulled her best friend into a rib-squeezing hug, "what's wrong? Is it Bebe? What's that asshole have to say for themselves now?"

Rey had been casually hooking up with Bebe since meeting them during an end of year lock-in at Maz's Cantina in downtown Alderaan. Rey had taken the exotic and otherworldy Bebe home where they'd continue to drink Rey’s spirit supplies and had talked till the sun came up before spending the next few days exploring and learning each other’s bodies, their likes and dislikes, and basically living within a takeout fueled sex bubble. After that initial weekend, the pair had been joined at the mouth and pubis; that is until Bebe had gone radio silent two weeks ago.

"Nope. Not a thing." sighed Rey as she gathered her belongs and followed Rose out of the classroom, ensuring the door was locked before they walked to the car park. "Fuck that bastard! They're not worthy of your amazing personality, beautiful brain, and sexual prowess!!" Rey mumbled a thanks as she rummaged through her bag for her car keys. "Well, we're definitely drinking tonight then. These kids have  _ killed _ me today! PLEASE say we're still on for drinks tonight?" 

"Sure thing Rosie, I could do with a drink or two, or five."

"Meet at Maz's at 8? Usual gang, plus Armie has worked some magic and convinced Solo to join us." Rose said flippantly, knowing all too well that those two syllables would pique Rey's interest.

"Benjamin? Nice. Erh...make it 7 pm to pre-load some nachos, need carbs if those kids have driven you to _ drinking _ drinking."

"Mmhmm,  _ 'Benjamin? nice' _ huh? You don’t have to use his full name you know? Anyway, sees ya later sunshine, my chauffeur’s here.” Teased Rose with a wink and a grin as she bent to get in the waiting car, giving Hux a kiss that shouldn’t be allowed on school grounds.

As Rey started the car and began her journey home her mind wandered, as it frequently did, to one Mr Benjamin Solo. Ben was a teacher in the English dept and was the most enigmatic, captivating and downright beautiful person Rey had ever had the privilege of setting eyes upon. Built like a refrigerator - tall, wide and sturdy. Rey’s mind had, on occasion, wondered what it would be like to be picked up (platonically of course) by the walking talking Redwood. 

Rey had spent more time than she’d like to admit pondering the colour of Ben’s eyes. A warm brandy when the sun shone upon them, deepening to dark chocolate as shadows overtook his face. Oh, what a face it was! His face belonged to a Greek God Rey was sure of that. Alabaster skin dusted in freckles and moles that continued down under the straining shirts he wore to work. What she would give to get her hands on the plains and contours of his transcendently beautiful face. To run her fingertips gently over the seemingly permanent furrow of his brow, down his regal nose to his lips that should be too full for a man’s face but seemed to add to the charm that Ben’s face held for her. It’s sinful that she’s never had the pleasure of kissing those luscious lips.

Enough of that dangerous line of thinking thought Rey as she moved smoothly through traffic. It's just a shame that every time the two of them were alone together his whole demeanour seemed to be closed off to any advances Rey may have made.

Fuck it! Thought Rey decisively, I'll show that man tonight, he won't have any blood left in his head to even consider thinking about anything other than pounding me into next month!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo teaches English at Alderaan High and has been torturously besotted with the new Art teacher since she started, over 2 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGs!!! Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, and left kudos/comments. You've made my fucking world spin!!!! Hope you enjoy this second chapter from Ben's pov.

Ben Solo thought himself to be a rational and pragmatically minded person; he did his lesson plans weeks in advance, his meal prep weekly on a Sunday afternoon after spending the morning at the local farmers market, and ran half marathons for fun not just for the exercise. 

So when he had strolled into Alderaan Highs' annual start of year teacher training seminar one balmy day in late summer he was completely blindsided to meet the new art teacher. In fact, while he tried to play off his instant attraction, Ben failed miserably. He had actually walked into 1 door, 2 chairs and a bin within 30 seconds of setting his eyes on Rey, as he took a seat in the theatre’s cramped seats. He needed to know who this exquisite beauty was. 

Hux had taken a seat next to his long-suffering (or so Ben made out) friend, noticing immediately the telltale signs of Ben’s budding interest, he filled him in on who the new hire was, one Ms Rey Nowen. A shiny and freshly minted teacher recently graduated from somewhere out of state; Ben Solo had fallen hard and fast, enraptured by Rey’s radiatingly sunny aspirations and an even brighter smile.

He hardly heard a word that was spoken by the speakers, he was transfixed by mahogany hair that fell in loose waves across tattooed and be-freckled shoulders. His mind posed a question that his hands itched to answer - what would it feel like to run his fingers through her locks, pulling her warm coffee coloured tresses back as he wrapped it in his hand, giving it a gentle experimental pull. Ben knew he had to get a handle on these thoughts, or this seminar was going to be a literal ball ache.

Historically it took a hell of a lot for Ben to notice anyone physically, never mind emotionally - that was months worth of therapy sessions in getting to the root of that one. That's not to say Ben was virginal, far from it, he'd had a couple of long-term relationships in the past - even the occasional drunken hook-up; but for Ben, he generally needed more than lust, more than hormones and heated blood to spark his desire. 

Ben had grown to know Rey and her eccentricities. He had been allowed into her small circle of friends, though he knew he was way down the list behind the likes of Rose & Finn; but, as time passed his feelings for Rey zoomed passed the realms of friendship, and on into a deep desire to keep Rey in his life for as long as possible. Deep down he knows that this is the reason he’s never taken that gigantic step and disclosed his feelings to Rey. 

Two years he had tried his damnedest not to drown in her warm, twinkling hazel eyes; two years of him not being able to stop gazing into her classroom from his own room's window; two years of watching her effortless, generous interactions and just being a literal ray of fucking sunshine!

He'd memorised every freckle on her sun-kissed face, the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, along with every line, colour, and shape of Rey's numerous (visible) tattoos - though his mind did wonder about the potential tattoos that were covered by her colourful clothing. The Van Gogh sunflowers on her left upper arm and shoulder, the watercolour Frida Khalo portrait decorating its counterpart, along with the moon phases descending between her shoulder blades just to name a few. Then there were the freckles which marked her skin like errant glitter, that most days couldn't be identified between the splodges of paint ink charcoal or clay that she always seemed to be covered in, but Ben knew their locations; he could pinpoint them from a hundred yards while blindfolded.

How he'd managed to be convinced into after-work drinks Ben wasn't entirely sure; Hux had managed to coerce his mouth into agreeing before his brain had had the chance to catch up. To Ben's defence, his brain was completely frazzled after Friday afternoons lessons. They’d been a complete and utter clusterfuck! He'd had to break up two fights (one inside his own fucking classroom) which had resulted in six crying students, two of which needed nurse attention, then when he thought he was home and dry for the weekend one poor freshman had started her period, flooded her jeans and needed to be excused to the bathroom. He taught English for fuck's sake! It was supposed to be the least body-related subject possible, but he supposed that was the price to pay for teaching high school.

Now in the blissful peace of his own home, Ben began his after school rituals; shoes and jacket in the coat cupboard by the front door, water on the boil for a _nice_ coffee - nothing like that swill in the teacher’s lounge, as he pondered a way to give backword to tonight’s activities when his phone gave a buzz and a beep denoting an incoming text message.

_ >>Hux _

_Still on for tonight?? Rey'll be there!!! ;P xx_

Fuck sake! Thought Ben, of course, Rey would be there; it was a Friday night, he knew this was their usual night for destressing after the workweek. He continued to chide himself. Subliminally he must have connected those dots earlier, but this was a fact his subconscious had refrained from filling him in on.

_ >>Ben _

_Yeah, I'll be there. Why are you telling me Rey will be there? Also, please stop with the kisses._

Ben put his phone down on the kitchen counter as he made his way to his bedroom to slough off his day’s work woes with a shower, might as well make some semblance of effort for the night. Maybe he would treat himself to an extra long shower, work out some of the tension he could feel forming in his groin at the prospect of being in such close proximity with Rey tonight. 

Friday night drinks with Rey etc always followed a similar path: food, drinks, loudly exclaiming they 'loved this song' while smashing more drinks down their throats, and then the great finale...Rey, Rose and occasionally Finn and Poe would start dancing in the middle of the bars far too small dance floor. The dancing always started out PG - the inebriated teachers blowing off steam by bouncing around to sweet pop songs and the occasional rock track. 

The danger started when the hour got late and the DJ would begin to slip in the occasional slow dance or a song that had more suggestive lyrics. Ben had unfortunately spent too many Friday nights watching Rey from the gang's favourite booth, as she ground herself against her friends. Swaying slow and deep against Finn or Poe as she pulled the better Tico-Hux to her front. Hands skimmed over glistening skin, arms would wrap around heated flesh, as the group would essentially dry hump to the music. Ben remembered many occasions where he had had to make a quick escape to the restroom to release his pressing urgers.

  
_C'mon Solo, you've got to get a handle on this shit!_ Ruminated Ben as he stepped into the shower. 'Unrequited love is the infinite curse of a lonely heart' suggested Ben’s subconscious. _No wonder you're single, pretentious twat! Just get wanked and washed_. And with that scolding Ben stepped into his shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrive at the bar for Friday night drinks. Rey's feeling her outfit and would like to feel Ben out of his outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who has been so kind and generous to read, leave kudos/comments.

The Cantina had stood in Alderaan in some shape or form for as long as anyone could remember. Its proprietor was a pocket-sized, wizened woman by the name of Maz Kanata; the main theory around town was that Maz was an immortal God akin to the Greek God Dionysus. Maz ran the front of house while her giant hairy beast of a husband, Chewy, took care of the kitchen. The Cantina had an easy-going atmosphere where the days' worries could be forgotten, the soul could be restored, and the heart (and wallet) could leave a little lighter after spending an evening within its walls.

The decor within the cantina was eclectic, to say the least. Large murals and artwork covered the majority of its walls. There was a mixture of booths and tables for patrons to while away the hours in relative comfort, a small space for dancing which was next to a DJ booth come stage, and an outside deck that overlooked a ragged and stony stretch of coast.

Rey arrived at Maz's, as it was known locally, via taxi a little after 7 pm, freshly showered shaved and superbly dressed to the nines. Rey had taken her time in getting ready for the nights’ activities, she had allowed her freshly scrubbed body to air dry while wandering around her apartment drink in hand as she had contemplated what to wear.

After diligently searching her closet she’d settled on an old favourite for tonight. A dress that was so well worn and loved that its material was starting to become thin in some areas. She’d picked up this particular dress from a thrift store the first summer after she’d emigrated for University, and it still remained one of her most beloved items of clothing. Every time Rey stepped into the soft fabric of the dress she would utter a contented sigh as it settled over her lithe form; the cool chiffon causing gooseflesh to ripple along her skin. Another reason Rey loved this dress most of all was the way it emphasized her modest curves; giving extra swell to her slight chest, adding additional roundness to her hips and buttocks, and by ending mid-thigh, it helped her legs look a mile long. 

Rey had set her mind into her patented 'super, happy, fun-time Rey' mode, and was ready to decompress with some good music, amazing food and drinks, phenomenal friends, and hopefully, would end the night by dancing with a brick shithouse of an English teacher. 

_ ‘Tonights going to be a looooong night if Ben turns me down’ _ thought Rey as she made her way past the jovial patrons that had already set up at Maz’s for the night. Her eyes skimmed over the familiar and homely surroundings as she strolled over to the groups' favourite table, noting that it’s only occupants were a blushing ginger and a giddy brunette that was leaning close and whispering something into her husband’s ear, leaving Rey to wonder if Finn & Poe had arrived yet to save her from the obviously horny couple - not that they were much better at times. Being the fifth wheel sucked sometimes.

The Tico-Hux's had made themselves comfortable, snuggled into one side of their favourite booth. In the short time, they’d been at the bar they’d made good use of its happy hour and had made sure that there was a multitude of drinks and snacks overburdening the already cramped table. 

"Sunshine! You made it!" cheered Rose as she excitedly indicated to several drinks, "those beauties are yours."

"Gods Rose, it's only 7! Are you pissed already?" asked Rey as she surveyed the bounty that was laid upon the table; every spare inch contained either a drinking vessel or a plate of food - nachos, loaded fries and chicken wings, still steaming hot. 

"Nope!" Proclaimed Rose, popping the p as she leaned in to whisper in Rey's ear, her eyes scanning the crowd to ensure no one was watching her speak "Armie confiscated some gummies today - you know…...  _ pot gummies _ , so I'm not drinking tonight. Nah ah! You know I can't do both without yakking."

"Who's yakking already?" asked Ben as he slipped into the booth next to Rey, his deep baritone voice causing her to jump as she realised who had just arrived - how could a man that large be so quiet on his feet? Turning to her right Rey was able to visually inspect the brickshit house himself; all six foot whatever inches in height of him. Shoulders as broad as a refrigerator, his hair glowed in the cantina's incandescent lighting. She noted that it ranged from a rich sumptuous umber to a pitch-black onyx and oh how she wanted to run her hands through it, wind it around her fingers, tease his scalp with gentle scratches, mostly though Rey wanted to tug on it as she screamed in pleasure while her body writhed on his fingers/tongue/cock. But the true piece de resistance was that when Rey’s eyes made their way up to Ben’s uniquely beautiful face she was greeted by a small warm smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"No one I hope. I reallocated some gummies today during 4th period, so Rosie's enjoying them instead of drinking tonight." Explained Hux, "you partaking Solo?"

"Fuck, and I can’t say this enough, yes! After the day I've had I could do with a little extra to take the edge off." Stated Ben as he picked at the nachos. 

"Rough day Benjamin?" inquired Rey, finally able to find her voice again after being tongue-tied by Ben's appearance. She was sure this mountain of a man must have his entire wardrobe specially tailored to fit his exceptional frame, there was no way he could buy off the rack and have his clothing fit him as deliciously as it did. Tonight he'd gone a much more casual route than what was the norm for him; a Joy Division t-shirt that looked kitten soft from what she presumed was years of laundering, form-fitting black skinny jeans that exquisitely hugged the curve of his ass and thighs, and what must be his favourite black, red and white Air Jordans - it was completely normal to know what a colleagues favourite footwear was, right? All topped off with a leather jacket that looked older than Rey herself. 

Sitting close to Ben wasn’t a new thing, they belonged to the same social group after all - it was bound to happen, but tonight the atmosphere between them felt electric. Charged with new possibilities. From where Rey sat she could make out the heavenly scent of Ben's woodsy, almost smokey, & citrus infused cologne, floating above the general bar smell of beer, fried food and sweat.

"Could say that; two fights, six cryers - two for the nurse, and a freshman started her fucking period. I don't need this shit! I teach English for fuck's sake!" Answered Ben as he made a start on the cornucopia of food that was spread on the table, while his knee settled comfortably next to Rey’s naked one - her dress having ridden up her tanned thighs.

"Ooof! You beat my shitstorm of a day Solo. Armie, the drugs please..." Said Rose as she held her hand out to Hux. "Jesus Rose keep it down!" Scolded Hux as he reached into his pocket for the seized contraband. "Here you go big guy, two should do you. Rosie's only had one and seems to be flying pretty high at the mo." 

Ben wasted no time and popped the two oreo sized gummies into his mouth at the same time. He chewed and swallowed in less than a minute, then leaned across to one of the drinks that sat in front of Hux and knocked it back in a long guzzle for good measure. 

"Well then, let's get fucked!" Said Rey, as she poignantly looked into Ben's deep chestnut eyes and took a gummy from Hux; slowly lifting it to her mouth, chewing sensually, not breaking eye contact as too reached for a drink to chase the gummy. Tongue teasing the straw into her as she grasped it with her lips, pulling a long sip of her cocktail deep down into her belly.

  
“O...kie do….kie,” mumbled Rose to her husband as they watched their two completely  _ ‘just friends’ _ friends eye fuck while Rey performed oral on an unsuspecting straw. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It only takes Ben a few minutes to realise that no one else would be joining them tonight. Usually, Finn and Poe would be in attendance at Friday Night Drinks™, this leads him to the realisation that they have essentially been set up on a double date, he and Rey, with the Tico-shitting-Hux’s. 
> 
> FUCK! Those bastards set us up!'
> 
> Ben and Rey start to get a little closer as the night heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken an age to get the chapter out. Each word has been like pulling teeth. :'( It's also the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you enjoy it.

It only takes Ben a few minutes to realise that no one else would be joining them tonight. Usually, Finn and Poe would be in attendance at Friday Night Drinks™, this leads him to the realisation that they have essentially been set up on a double date, he and Rey, with the Tico- _ shitting- _ Hux’s. 

_ FUCK!  _ Those bastards set us up! 

Those conniving shit-stirrers had planned what was supposed to be a friendly get together, blowing off steam after a week of work-related hell, when in reality they had orchestrated what was beginning to feel more and more like some odd blind date where both parties already knew one another. Especially now that the effects of the gummies and the copious amount of alcohol they’d followed them with had bloomed in their blood. Taught, distant bodies began to relax. Earlier tensions dissolving as the pair started to gravitate towards each other. 

To any onlookers, their physical contacts would have seemed to have started with chase, innocent touches while reaching for food above the table; all the while below it, their thighs had long since settled together. Rey’s naked thigh resting against Ben’s jeans-clad one. Feeling invigorated by the chemicals flooding his system, he decides it’s now or never and places his hand ever so delicately onto Rey’s naked thigh. He feels her muscle stiffen under is palm for a fraction of a second before relaxing and pushing even further into his palm, causing his hand to slide across her warm flesh, his pinky finger grazing the wet lace of Rey’s underwear. 

‘ _ Fuck!’  _ Thinks Ben as he chokes on a sip of his drink, waving off inquisitive looks from both Rose & Hux as he sweeps his gaze over to the woman sat to his side, locking eyes and unspeakingly asking if this -  _ whatever the fuck this was _ \- was okay? Rey answered by placing her hand atop his and moving it slowly up her soft skin to cup the entirety of her sex; and there it stayed, ghosting patterns across the lace with his fingertips, causing Rey to occasionally stifle a moan and fidget in her seat. Ben thought he was going to ascend to another plane of existence. 

As the evening passed into the nighttime hours and many rounds of drinks were drunk and the group slowly descended into deep philosophical conversations, primarily, which was the superior drinking food - nachos or chicken wings? Rey declared that all food was superior and to prove that point she was going to order another round of appetizers, thus ending the debate. She wriggled over Ben’s lap as she exited the booth to place her order at the bar, her pert derriere mere millimetres away from Ben’s half-hard length. 

“Fuck” muttered Ben as he watched Rey skip towards the bar. “You ok there Solo?” Enquired Hux as he tried to hide his smirk behind his glass, “‘cause that groan was juuuuuust shy of pornographic.”

“Piss off Hux! Don’t think I haven’t sussed out this whole double date shit you two have concocted.” Replied Ben as he too rose from the booth and turned to make his way to the restroom. 

“Just ask her out you dumb sasquatch!” Shouted Rose. Ben raised one enormous hand and flipped his friends off as he internally berated himself over allowing the carnal groan to pass his lips when Rey made her way across his lap. It had taken all his restraint to not push his hips up and grind his rapidly growing cock up against her pert ass as she shimmied across him. He can’t deny that the thought of Rey straddling his lap hasn’t crossed his mind once or twice or thrice before, usually when he was taking himself in hand after a stressful day's work; but he’d never mentioned even one word to her about his growing emotions. 

Never before tonight had he laid one touch on Rey that wasn’t held tight within the realms of what was and was not acceptable in friendship. But tonight,  _ oh tonight _ , he’d gone steamrolling past the good ship friends and there was no way he could ever go back to pre tonight Ben; not when he’d just spent the last hour or so with his fingers tracing lightly over her goddamn fucking underwear! 

Ben didn’t really need to use the facilities, but he did need to get some relief in his pants. His dick had speedily becoming pained within the confines of his jeans. The walk allowed him to alter its position without any scrutiny from his friends. When he thought enough time had passed, Ben started making his way back to the group’s table. Only to be struck by the sight of Rey dragging Rose out to the bars small dance space.

He knew how this went, he’d observed Rey dance in the bar on Friday nights many times before - usually barefoot. He’d watched her bounce around like a frenzied beast during faster, more upbeat songs; and had been enamoured, entranced and very jealous when she and Rose would slow-dance. Grinding their bodies against each other again and again, he envied the petite physics teacher as she and Rey would move with wild abandon.

On the odd occasion, when Rey had been able to either tempt Ben enough up to dance or more accurately he’d felt too week to resist her, he too had been pulled out onto the dancefloor to join the rest of the teachers as they swayed and lost themselves to the music. Ben had noted that Rey’s dance partner would then change, and it would be he who would become the sole attention of the dancing artist. Mostly these during these situations the song’s tempo would be fast, and Rey would coerce Ben into actually dancing instead of his usually swaying from side to side. She would have them jumping and bouncing to the rhythm of the drums and bass as if they were carefree teens at a gig instead of teachers with mortgages and bills quickly approaching their 30s.

On this particular night, the fast tempo rock song the group had been bouncing about to ease into a Motown number that could only be described as a fuck song. Rey was three sheets to the wind at this part of the night, as too was Ben if he was being truly honest, but the moment she spun around and pressed her back to Ben’s front he had sobered alarmingly quickly. 

Marvin Gaye’s dulcet tones began to weave their way through the air, singing of love, understanding and fucking like animals. Rey began to sway ever closer to Ben. The smooth fabric of her dressmaking it easy to brazenly grind her ass against Ben’s crotch. Both dance partners were severely in their cups by this point. Ben indulged himself and allowed the alcohol to take over his brain and body, and he began to reciprocate Rey’s movements as she lost herself to the beat. 

Ben’s inner monologue fractured into a million iterations of the same word -  _ Rey _ . All rational thought was swiftly leaving him, as his rapidly sobering brain was telling him to abandon ship. RUN. Getaway as fast as he could, but his hindbrain had seemingly teamed up with his dick and were wholeheartedly enjoying themselves. His hands had also joined in cahoots and had made contact with Rey’s body. One on her hip anchoring her to him, fingertips showing his need with how forceful he was pressing into her. His other hand made its way languidly over the front of her body, ghosting over her bust to her neck so he could tilt her head and place kisses there. 

He knew he should ask permission first, but there was no way he was going to burst this bubble by opening his stupid mouth. Instead, he put his lips to work brushing butterfly kisses along the side of her neck as their bodies continued to sway with the music. His senses were full of her, Rey. Her scent was all-encompassing. From her coconut shampoo as he nuzzled into her hair, to the citrusy moisturiser that was mixed with her perfume as he continued to pepper kisses from her ear to her clavicle. 

“Let’s go home,” said Rey as she turned around to face Ben, not a question, but an irrefutable statement. Ben nodded his assent as he grabbed her hand pulling her back to the booth to quickly grab their belongings before making a hasty b-line to the exit. As the new couple made their way through the crowd they could hear hoots and hollers from the ever so subtle Tico-Hux’s, but nothing could stop Ben from his goal of getting Rey into a bed. 

Luck seemed to be on their side as they exited Maz’s, a taxi was idling by the curb waiting for its next patrons. Rey pulled Ben towards it, opened the door and gave it’s driver her address in one swift movement. ‘ _ Fuck this is happening,’ _ thought Ben as he tried his damnedest not to yank Rey onto his lap and continue the path his lips had been on not five minutes earlier. 

The sexual tension deepened as they made the, thankfully, short journey to Rey’s house. The pair practically vibrated with need as the car made its way down the quiet roads. Neither one dared to touch the other for fear of not being able to hold back from the need growing within.

Ben had his wallet out before the car completely comes to a stop, thrusting notes at the driver without any true knowledge of how much he’d handed over, nor did he care. He only had enough blood left in his brain to think three words -  _ Rey, house, bed _ . Ben had lost all concept of time because one minute he was following Rey as she skipped down the path to her front door, the next they had made their way into what he presumed was her bedroom.

Along the way to the bedroom, Ben had lost his boots and belt, and Rey her shoes and jacket though neither mouths had parted from their passionate kisses. “I’ll be right back, erm...make yourself comfortable,” sighed Rey as she pulled out of Ben’s embrace and made her way into her en-suite.

Ben had been left alone in Rey’s room with only his neurosis for company - which wasn’t a good mix when he was sober and in complete control of his faculties, never mind after everything that had happened tonight. So in true Ben Solo style he panicked, grabbed the items of clothing that had been stripped off on his and Rey’s way upstairs, and practically ran out of the house.

How the fuck was he going to repair this he had no idea.


End file.
